Adam's Choice
by vampiresquid42
Summary: Adam's been in this cage  hellbox  for almost two years normal time  so about 200 years hell-time  when this mysterious blue box appears to save the day. Rated T - for violence mostly. No slash. One shot.


**Hello. This is not my first fanfiction, but I never finished the first one so...yeah...**

**With this fic I really just felt like Adam doesn't get enough love. I mean, he's pretty much never mentioned! He's only in 3 episodes, and in only 1 of them is he himself! (The other times he's a ghoul and then Michael...) I felt he needed someone to get him out of the cage (or the hellbox, as I like calling it) and for some reason, probably since both shows were showing new episodes at the same time and they are my two most recent obessions, I decided that the Doctor would be the perfect one to save Adam.  
><strong>

**Anyway, right now, this is a one shot. I may or may not decide to continue it later. Let me know in reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor Who or Supernatural. **

**Obviously, there will be SPOILERS! This is taking place during season 6 of Supernatural and series 6 of Doctor Who with the 11th Doctor (3 Matt Smith) and Amy and Rory (and I decided to have River Song travel with them because she's just awesome like that).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's Choice<strong>

The boy hung there, chained in this hellbox. He had been there, he didn't know how long. He had given up counting the days. It only seemed to make the pain last longer. His entire body was wracked with every kind of pain imaginable. It shouldn't have been possible for a human to withstand this much pain without going into shock or passing out. But no one goes into shock here. There is no solace from the agony. One just goes on being, no matter how much they just want it to end.

The boy cried out, "Help, someone, please! Dean! Sam! Someone help me! Help me…please…" His cries were cut short by a slash in the throat by a giant claw.

"Shut up, kid. No one's coming for you. Sam and Dean don't care about you. Dean got Death to rescue Sam, but not you. He left you here to suffer." Then, the speaker let loose a wild, inhuman cackle and sliced the boy's body to bits, only stopping to let it heal itself so he could start all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Doctor, where are we off to this time?" Amy asked with a fake-exasperated look. She always tried her hardest to look bored, not to give the Doctor the satisfaction of her enthusiasm.

"I dunno. Maybe Parasitia. I've always wanted to visit Parasitia. I hear they have worms as big as a house! Doesn't that sound marvelous?" The Doctor said with a looking reminiscent of a 4-year old boy in a candy store.

"To be honest, that sounds disgusting…" said Amy, the disgust on her face real.

"Oh, come on, Pond. Don't be such a girl. Rory agrees with me, don't you Rory?" The Doctor giving Rory his most persuasive puppy-dog look.

"…I think it sounds interesting…" Rory responded with a small voice, having a rare moment of disagreement with his obviously dominant wife.

"See Rory agrees with me! Its settled then, off to see the worms!" The Doctor declared.

"Boys and their worms…" said River Song, rolling her eyes towards Amy who mimicked her exasperated expression.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake violently. Normally, this wouldn't be anything to worry about. However, since River Song came onboard, rides on the TARDIS have been smooth sailing (much to the Doctor's disapproval). Anyway, this violent shaking was definitely something to worry about.

"Doctor, what did you do?" yelled River Song over the ruckus.

"Nothing! I just put in the coordinates and everything started to go haywire!"

"Did you touch any of the switches? I told you not to touch those switches!"

"I didn't touch anything, I promise! Something must be pulling her in…"

"Well, I guess we're in for a surprise, then." River Song sighed, with only the slightest hint of adventurous spirit behind the expression.

After a few more seconds of shaking, throwing the TARDIS crew around a bit, and overall chaotic atmosphere (that the Doctor was secretly loving, as much as his passengers despised it), the ship finally came to a stop.

The Doctor stood up, looking rather satisfied at the fun ride they had just been taken on. "Now, let's see where she's landed us." He pulled over a couple screens and scanned through the readings. "Hello, what's this? The TARDIS has put herself into camouflage mode. No one outside can see us. Now why did she do that?" He scanned through some more screens, pushed a few more levers while his expression became ever more confused.

"Doctor, how about we bring up the scanner-thingy" suggested Amy, "so we can see what's outside."

"I have a bad feeling about what we're going to find…" the Doctor muttered, almost as if to himself.

They turned on the camera and the Doctor pulled around the screen so that everyone could see. "Hmm…" he said, "we seem to have landed ourselves in a pickle."

What they saw on the screen were these two monstrous creatures that actually hurt their eyes to look at, all of them except the Doctor. Though even he could not make out their definite forms. These two creatures appeared to be repeatedly colliding with each other. "It looks like there's some kind of monster death-match going on out there…" Rory commented.

"I think that's exactly what it is…" said the Doctor, looking ever more confused. "I think we had better get out of here. I don't know why the TARDIS brought us here, but we definitely don't want to interfere with that."

As the Doctor started to adjust the TARDIS to get them out of there, River Song said, "Wait! I think I see something on the scanner. Way back there," she pointed, "behind the two monsters."

The Doctor went back to the scanner and zoomed in on what River was talking about. Indeed there was something there. More accurately, there was someone there.

"There's a human boy here?" Amy commented, taken aback. "How did he get here? What does that boy have to do with those two creatures?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" The Doctor said, with his thinking look on. "Well, we can't leave now can we. We have to save that boy. Question is: How?"

River Song had her concentration-face on now. "We certainly cannot go waltzing out there. Those two may not notice us now, but when four people walk out of what appears to be thin air, I think they'll be a bit curious. And I have a gut feeling we don't want them curious."

Rory chimed in, "Can't you just move the TARDIS over right next to him, pull him in, then leave quickly before they notice anything?"

"That'd be too dangerous. The TARDIS still isn't the most accurate in spacial positioning. We could end up right where we want to, but ten years in the future, as we learned with the whole Amy incident. They'll have likely killed the boy by then," the Doctor stated.

"That might be our only choice, sweetie," said River, "I don't think your charms will work on these guys. They don't look like the talking type. And this is one time just having a sonic screwdriver to save the day isn't enough…"

The Doctor looked conflicted. "I guess you're right." He looked at the screen, zoomed in on the boy's face. "I'm sorry, chap. Just hold on for a little bit…" he said quietly, echoing the thought that was on everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>Adam looked up from his stupor when he heard this faint wheezing sound from across the Box (as he called it in his mind, though it would more accurately be described as a large dungeon of doom, box just sounds too friendly). Accompanying the sound was the appearance of a blue box that seemed to flicker in and out of existence before finally disappearing completely. Adam's mind was convinced it was an illusion. 'I guess I'm finally starting to lose it,' he thought to himself. 'It's about time, too. Maybe I can imagine I'm being tortured by big fluffy bunnies. It would be an interesting change of scenery.' He went on to imagine all the other things he could possibly hallucinate to bring just a little humor to his life. Then, what felt like months later, the noise sounded again, the box flickered and then went out of existence, as suddenly as it came. He could tell that it had gone. 'Wow, even my hallucination left me here to die. I just suck, don't I?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the TARDIS…<strong>

"We need to calibrate the settings to ensure we are getting there as close to this time period as possible. We don't want the kid to suffer more than he has to."

"I know, I know. The trouble is, calibration is not really one of my specialties. Its always made life much more interesting when I arrived somewhere I didn't expect to be."

"Oh, give it here," and so River took control of the ship while the Doctor stood back with a face like a lost puppy, unsure what to do with this new situation.

A few seconds later, "There we are. We made it here in only about 1 hour time. Tell me I'm good." She looked satisfied with herself.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You're good…very well then, let's have a look outside and see how our unfortunate friend is doing." He pulled up the scanner screen and turned the picture on. What they saw scared even the Doctor. As opposed to fighting each other, the two creatures appeared to be playing a horrid game of catch with the poor human. Their claws scratched at his flesh and his bones broke under the pressure of their giant hands.

"Oh my god." whispered Amy, eyes wide, tears welling up in her eyes out of sympathy for the poor boy.

"Are we too late?" River Song asked sadly, to no one in particular.

Just then, the creatures seemed to have gotten into an argument and got bored of their game. They threw the boy back into his chains and proceeded to kill each other again. The crew in the TARDIS just looked sadly at the boy slumped against the wall, speechless and unable to think of what to do next. They were all surprised when they saw the boy start to stir. It appeared that his wounds were healing themselves. Miraculously, he had survived that torture.

"We have to get him out of here," said the Doctor. "Amy and Rory, stay in here. River and I will go out and drag the boy into the TARDIS. It's not far to go, but creatures as large as those cover a lot of ground quickly. If they notice us, we need you to slam these doors behind us, understand?" Amy and Rory nodded. He looked over to River. Her face was determined.

The Doctor and River walked over to the doors. The Doctor said, "We'll have to do this quick. You up for it?"

She only nodded. They ran out towards the boy. They could imagine what he was seeing. Two people popping out of nowhere running towards him in this place seemingly devoid of humans. However, when they looked at him, he seemed surprisingly calm and unsurprised to see them. Until, something caught his attention behind them and his eyes widened in horror. River and the Doctor could only guess that one of the monsters spotted them. They were really not far. They ran at full power, lifted the boy up and sped back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory slammed the doors closed behind them just in time for them to feel the TARDIS being impacted by some gigantic force. River and the Doctor got to work and the TARDIS was out of the box and floating safely in space just outside the moon's orbit within seconds. They were then able to focus on their newest passenger.

Amy and Rory held the boys arms. He appeared to be convulsing violently and needed restraining. The Doctor figured it was probably something to do with being used as a baseball for a couple giant monsters before suddenly being swept away by these people that appeared out of nowhere into this blue box that's bigger on the inside. At least, this was the most likely cause for his mental distress.

Having decided the cause of the convulsions, the Doctor decided that they should probably be stopped before the boy goes completely insane or hurts himself physically (more than the monsters hurt him before). "I have to stop these spasms," he announced to his friends. "I'm so sorry," he said to the boy, "I don't make a habit of doing this without people's permission, but taking into consideration your current state, I hope you'll forgive me later."

With that, the Doctor grabbed the sides of the boy's face and smacked their foreheads together, plunging his own mind into the deeply chaotic mind of the boy.

* * *

><p>It felt to the Doctor like he was attempting to wade through hurricane ravaged waters. Indeed, the boys mind seemed to sharpen then and coalesced into a virtual hurricane. The doctor had never seen a subconscious as chaotic as this one. He rifled through the boy's memories with a little trouble before he finally found the boy's consciousness. He had been swimming through that storm when he came to a house. It was a pleasant enough house, except that it was located in the middle of a raging ocean. He opened the door and was surprised at how quiet and peaceful it was inside the house.<p>

'At least he has some stability left. I can work with this,' thought the Doctor.

He walked into the living room. It was a nice little room with a fireplace and a mantle topped with pictures. Looking at the pictures, he gleaned that it was the boy and his mother living together. There was one picture of a man with them, whom the Doctor assumed was the boy's father due to the resemblance in his features, although he was mysteriously absent from the rest of the pictures.

"That's the day my father took me to a baseball game," said a voice from the doorway. The Doctor turned around and saw the boy. "He stopped by once in a while to hang out and do corny stuff like that. My mother loved him."

"What about you? I sense a 'but' in that statement…"

"I'm a little more realistic. My mother was his mistress. He was off fighting monsters with my _brothers_." There was a hint of some unknown emotion in those words. Suddenly, the television turned itself on in a fit of static and two men were shown. "Dean is on the left, Sam on the right," said the boy.

'_These are the boy's memories…'_ thought the Doctor.

"Yeah, they are," replied Adam. When the Doctor looked surprised that he read his thoughts, he said, "You're in my mind. Your thoughts are pretty open at the moment." There was an awkward pause, then, "My name's Adam, by the way. And I'm not a 'boy' as you keep calling me. I'm 17, I think…"

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, Adam!" the Doctor said cheerfully, sticking out his hand to shake.

Adam looked suspicious, but eventually gave in and shook the strange man's hands. "You're called the Doctor. What's that, like a nickname?"

"Nope. That's my name, don't wear it out…" the Doctor looked contemplating for a moment thinking to himself, 'I never quite understood that phrase, 'don't wear it out'…does that mean you don't want someone to say your name? Then what else would they call you? Would they just say 'Hey you' and hope you understand? Do me a favor Adam, just call me the Doctor and don't worry about wearing it out or anything.' The Doctor then smiled that rather odd grin that made others doubt his sanity, as indeed Adam was doing at this moment.

"Alright!" the Doctor shouted, bringing Adam back out of his musing. "Now we're acquainted. May I ask what you were doing when we found you? What were those monsters? Why did you seem to be the only human being in the area? And what was that horrid place?"

Adam's eyes widened and the Doctor saw the memories of great pain and suffering in them. It made him reminisce on his old days as a warrior – He bashed that thought right there. Just then, the television flickered and changed its channel.

Images flashed past of what had been done to Adam in the hellbox. The two monsters got very creative in their torture, the Doctor had to admit. He supposed they had to. It seems that Adam was down there almost two hundred years!

"But how's that possible?" asked the Doctor, perplexed, "You said you were 17 and unless you've got a bit of Time Lord in you, you should be a lot older!"

Ignoring the Time Lord comment, "My body's 17. Time flows differently down there. A month feels like 10 years…" Adam trailed off.

Images and emotions continued to sail past on the screen. His memory was reaching farther back no. The Doctor saw, as if through a haze, Adam was standing in a graveyard. He wasn't totally sure what he was doing there. There was this presence in his body, crushing him. It seemed to fill the room, Adam's entire mind, just the memory of it! Adam was saying something in the memory. There was one of Adam's brothers, Sam it looked like. But something was different about him. There was a darkness in him like the Doctor had never encountered.

'_Maybe he was being possessed, too?'_ thought the Doctor.

Then Dean appeared, started to talk, looking Adam in the eyes. Adam heard his name, but couldn't make out much else. The presence in his mind was still crushing him. Then, there was a flash. Everything was burning. More images flashed past of some bright unknown place before they were back in the graveyard. Some time must have past. The shadows were a little different. Dean was by his car, bloody and beaten, with Sam standing over him. Sam was clutching his head and turned towards them, seemingly fighting off something in his mind.

'_Definitely possessed,'_ thought the Doctor. The monster inside Adam cried out in rage. A chasm in the ground was opening up and Sam was going to throw himself in! Adam tried to grab him, but just got pulled off his feet and down into the chasm with Sam. They fell what seemed like forever into this bottomless pit. Finally, they arrived in that all too familiar hellbox. The torturing commenced immediately, as the two monsters had been extracted from Sam's and Adam's bodies in the fall. Adam quickly turned the television off, unable to take reliving the torture.

"So," the Doctor said quietly. "You were possessed by those monster things. What are they exactly?"

"They're not monsters, they're angels. Their names are Michael and Lucifer…" Adam told the Doctor everything. He talked about his murder and his resurrection. He talked about Zachariah and his betrayal. He talked about how angels need vessels to exist on earth, that's why Sam and Adam were possessed. He talked for what seemed like hours, but the Doctor sat there, politely listening, interrupting only to clarify certain points and ask questions. _'This is better than with Sam and Dean,'_ Adam thought to himself, _'They never let me get a word in, to decide what was going to happen with my own life.'_

When Adam finished with his story, the Doctor rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, here's the problem, and the reason I'm here in your mind. You're dreaming right now, but you already knew that. Your mind is a mess!" He declared, then added, "No offence." Adam just shook his head. The Doctor continued, "But because your mind is in this state, your body doesn't know what to do with itself. It seems to have decided that violent spasms are the correct course of action."

"What can we do, I'm kind of stuck in here. I don't even know how to wake up!" Adam said, becoming distressed.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm here. I'm well trained in psychic construction, you know? (Well, actually, there's no such study as psychic construction. I made it up just now…but that's not the point!) Now, I'm going to build a wall in your mind. Metaphorically speaking, this wall will block all those bad memories from messing with your conscious mind." The Doctor looked around, "In this dream state, the metaphor will end up quite literal. The wall is going to block the storm."

He then looked Adam in the eyes, "Here, listen to me. Once the memories are blocked, you won't remember them. You won't remember why those walls are out there. Whenever you come into this dream state you are going to have some dreadful curiosity about what is behind those walls. This is _very important_. Do _not_ look at them. Do not explore what is behind them. Do not carve out some kind of peep hole to look through them. Do not, for heaven's sake, break down the walls! Do you understand me?" The Doctor's intense expression conveyed the seriousness of the situation. "If those walls come down, the flood waters are going to rush in and wash away any sanity you have left. Please, do not mess with the walls." Adam nodded, understanding the instructions.

With that, the Doctor got to work. "What kind of walls do you like? This is your dream after all. Brick? Stone? Concrete with barbed wire on top?" Adam just shrugged, unsure what to make of the strange man, "Do what you think will be best."

"Alright, stone then." And as soon as he said it, these grand stone walls rose up out of the ground around the house. "Just like the castles on Earth." Said the Doctor, admiring his handiwork. Indeed, they were beautiful. All the noise of the storm outside was silenced. It seemed like just another peaceful day. Adam collapsed on the ground, holding his head. The walls were working.

Adam finally snapped out of it and seemed confused as to why he was laying on the ground. He looked around him and spotted an odd man in a bowtie and suspenders standing on his lawn and looking at him with a curious expression. "Hello," he said. "Do you remember me? I'm the Doctor."

Adam looked blankly at him for a moment, "…Yeah, the Doctor. Of course..."

"Adam, are you ready to wake up? Go back to the real world?" asked the Doctor kindly. He didn't wait for Adam's reply. He grabbed Adam's face in his hands and banged their foreheads together like he had done before to plunge into Adam's mind. They were both sent flying into the light.

* * *

><p>When Adam woke up again, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to his new surroundings. He was in this huge room or cave or house or something. There was a giant console in the middle, looking almost like some kind of ridiculously hard arcade game.<p>

The people kneeling around him were almost more odd, to Adam's mind at least. It had been years since he set eyes on other people. They really were a sight for sore eyes. There was a rather mousy looking man with light brown hair next to a (rather pretty) girl with hazel eyes and bright orange hair. On his other side kneeled an older (but no less beautiful) woman with lots of curly dirty-blonde hair.

Then he saw the man with the bow-tie. "You!" he said, louder than he intended. "You were in my dream! What the hell? Who are you?" He tried to get up and get away, his flight instinct kicking in under these strange circumstances.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright. I'm the Doctor. I told you. I can help." He looked sincerely concerned for the boy, "Stop trying to get up. You had a pretty nasty accident and you're not fully healed yet." Adam listened and laid himself back down. "Now, don't freak out, Rory and I are going to lift you up and bring you to a room with a bed. We can't have you sleeping on the floor can we?" He said with a half-smile. With that Rory and he took the boy and laid him in one of the many extra rooms in the TARDIS.

As they laid him down, Adam started to realize just how tired he was. Almost as if the thought was an order from his brain, he fell right to sleep. Rory and the Doctor left him in peace.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor paced around the TARDIS, looking like he was concentrating on some big dilemma in his mind, Amy interrupted him, "Why did you lie?"<p>

"Hmm?" the Doctor said, not fully out of his reverie.

"To Adam. You said he was in an accident. Nothing about those, what were they, angels?"

"Oh that. What I did in his mind was set up a wall blocking those memories. It was all I could do to keep him sane." the Doctor said, almost to himself. He seemed almost regretful.

River caught this feeling. "You did what you had to. It is better to be missing those memories. I can't imagine what he went through in there, but if I were him, I wouldn't want those memories back."

"You're probably right…" the Doctor said.

"So…" Rory chimed in, in that slow kind of still-processing-the-thought kind of way, "what are we supposed to tell him about why he's here. I mean, where do his memories leave off? In his confused state, he accepted the 'accident' story, but how are we supposed to explain the time/space-travelling box he's landed himself in and how we found him. He'll think we've kidnapped him or something…"

"Hmmm…that is a question…" mumbled the Doctor. "And what are we going to do with him?"

"What about family? He's from Earth I assume. Does he have anyone there he can go to?"

The Doctor sighed, "I'm not sure he has family to go back to. When I was in his mind, I gathered that he have two living relatives, his brothers, Sam and Dean. However, there seems to be a bit of a _complicated_ relationship going on there. Plus, going back to them may spark his memories of that place."

"We can't just keep him here can we? He's probably had enough adventure in his life if he ended up in that place. He didn't exactly volunteer to travel with us."

"Do we have any other choice?" River Song asked.

"Hmmm…." the Doctor said, contemplating something Adam said. "Adam, he said something about his brothers, how they never gave him the chance to decide what to do with his own life. It's a bit risky, but maybe, we should just ask him what _he _wants to do. Give him a _choice_."

And so it was settled, they would wait until Adam woke up and ask him. The party stood in silence and anticipation.

* * *

><p>In his dream, Adam sat in his kitchen, drinking a beer. His mom would be mad, but he didn't really care. He long since gave up trying to please her. He knew she was gone. He walked around his house a bit more. Watched some television. He went outside. It was a beautiful day. He looked to the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw some tall structure surrounding his house, like a wall. He couldn't make himself look at it. He didn't <em>want<em> to look at it, an urge that felt entirely unnatural. He quickly went back inside and soon forgot about whatever it was that was bothering him.

* * *

><p>Adam woke up slowly and groggily. He felt like it had been two hundred years since he last got a good night's sleep. <em>'Ha. That's impossible. I'm seventeen!'<em> he chuckled to himself. He looked around. He was still in this weird room. _'So all that wasn't part of a dream, huh.'_ he figured to himself.

He got himself up, feeling rejuvenated, but still a little achy. He'll live. He walked slowly out into the large control room to find the Doctor and his team there. The orange-haired girl was the first to spot him.

"Oy, you're awake!" she said joyfully in a very Scottish accent. She ran over and hugged him. "We were so worried. You were out for days!" She pulled back and examined him.

"My name's Amy by the way. And that's Rory." She said pointing behind her to the mousy man who proceeded to extend his hand to shake. "Pleasure," he mumbled quietly (bothered that his wife was hugging the boy so tightly).

Then, the woman with the curly hair came over and cheerfully, but more reservedly than Amy, said "Hello. Glad to have you with us," then smiled.

Adam was looking for the Doctor, but couldn't find him. He was about to ask when he heard from underneath, "Oh, is he awake?" and a head popped up from underneath the control panel. He looked like a mad scientist with dark goggles on his head and holding in his hands a wrench and what looked like a pen with an LED light on the end. Adam got the impression that 'mad scientist' was not far from the mark.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked the Doctor as he walked up the meet with everyone on the floor they were on.

"Um…fine, I guess. A little sore…Where –" he was about to ask when the Doctor interrupted, "Well, that's to be expected. That was a pretty nasty crash you had. Good thing we were there in time to save you. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember…I was in this room. There was an older guy there, lying in the corner. I think he was dead. There was this bright light. And that's all I remember…" He looked like he was straining his brain to remember just this bit.

"That's alright. You suffered a pretty bad blow to the head. A little amnesia is common." the Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"So, what kind of accident was I in exactly?" he asked, still straining himself to remember.

The Doctor looked him straight in the eyes and said, "It was an explosion. There was a gas leak in the building. Something sparked, and everything lit up. There wasn't too much gas in the room you were in, so you didn't get burned right away. You were just lucky we got there to save you before you suffocated from all the smoke and gas." Adam saw the others in the room look away, seemingly avoiding his glance.

"What about that other guy?" Adam asked.

"He was dead when we got there. Must have been the shock from the blast hit him the wrong way, knocked him out," the Doctor said, still looking at him. Something didn't add up in Adam's mind, but he accepted the story for now, having no better explanation.

"Alright, then. So what is this place, and who are you people?" He directed the conversation in a new direction, curious about this odd place he was in. "It's obviously not a hospital, or any other place I've seen."

The Doctor grinned his insane grin, "That's because its like nothing else on earth, nothing else in the universe. _This_ is my TARDIS!" The Doctor said loudly while the others rolled their eyes. He was showing off.

"Tardis?" asked Adam, confused.

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. She's my time machine, my space ship. I can travel anywhere, anytime with her!"

"You can travel through time and space? Are you insane?" He asked the Doctor, then turned to the others and asked, "Is he insane?"

They gave him a knowing look. River stepped forward, "Sometimes we wonder," she gave the Doctor a playful smile, "but he _is_ telling the truth," she shrugged.

"So if you can travel, anywhere in time and space, why did you bother to come and rescue me? Nobody was coming to rescue _me_…" Adam said and his eyes glazed over, as if recalling a memory, but the memory wasn't there. He snapped out of it quickly, but still looked confused, "I'm really nothing special. I'm an average seventeen-year-old with messed up family tree. Nothing out of the ordinary there." Adam looked at the Doctor with such an innocent but distressed face, making the Doctor realize just how young this kid was. _'Too young to know what he knows, to go through what he's been through_.'

Then, the Doctor took him by the shoulders, "Don't ever say you're just ordinary. No one is 'just ordinary.' You're brilliant! Never forget that. _You. Are. Brilliant_!"

Adam looked shocked at the Doctor's outburst and just stared at him a bit.

"I think you're so brilliant, in fact, and we all agreed, that you should come with us. Travel through time and space. See different worlds, see different times. What do you say?" the Doctor grinned.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yep."

"Travel through space and time in this TARDIS thing?"

"Uh-huh."

"_Me?_"

"Yessir."

There was a silence as the party waited in anticipation for his answer. Then it came.

"…Sure," he said, "I'll go I guess. Sounds like fun."

There was a bit of cheering and hugging. Adam had never felt so accepted before. It was a little weird. Weird, but nice. _'This is going to interesting…'_ he thought to himself, unsure of what he got himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Let me know if I should continue. I'm not totally sure what I should have happen if I do continue, though, so ideas are always welcome :)**

**Review please! Pretty please with pie on top!  
><strong>


End file.
